Bella's Nightmare
by bunnythevampiresquirrel
Summary: With the wedding coming up Bella has to face something worse then any nightmare she has ever had! ALICE as her wedding planner! R&R It's better then the summery! D my friend zoe helped with this a.k.a xoxEdwardCullenxox
1. The Nightmare begins

**Hi this is my first fan fic please be nice but tell me if you hate it!! **

**I don't own any characters in this story!!**

BPOV

I walked into the massive living room of the Cullen's house. But as I came through the door I had to check that I had the right room. This room was transformed into an office, it had cork boards covering every inch of the wall, each one of them where covered indifferent color samples and materials.

" NO, I said the blue not pink. Pink is so last season! Don't you people listen!" in the middle of the room was the largest desk I have ever seen, and sitting in a luxury leather chair was my new sister Alice, she was yelling into her headset.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was holding hand with the most perfect person in the universe she would be dead now! "Alice what the hell is all this" I screamed at her. "well Bella if you don't remember you said that I could plan your wedding. So my dear new sis that is what I am doing" she said very calmly. "Bella your the luck one you can go home after this" Emmett said unplugging his new i pod from his ears. " actually Emmett I don't Alice is holding me hostage for a week!" Emmett laughed this time "why?" he asked between laughs. " because, we have 310 hours till Bella walks down them stairs and we are so not ready" Alice answered for me.

APOV

"right everyone here are your lists of what you have to do today," I said handing round the paper. "Bella your first job is to check the play list here it is" I handed it to her and she moaned!! _she moaned!!_ she said I could plan the wedding my way and when I do that she _moans! _"Bella if I ever hear you moan again then this will be _a lot_ harder."

"Alice I don't know any of these bands are! Who the hell are coldplay?"

"Oh my god Bella, keep up they are an English band!" she was so dumb some times!! " Edward, Emmett you have to go pick up the confetti cannon and the chocolate fountain"

"but.." Bella starting to complain as she clung to Edward but then on of the 7 phones I had set up went off.

EPOV

I held on to Bella as she hung on to me I didn't want to leave her either but after what happened with Esme when she told Alice she couldn't turn the living room into a office I was too scared to disagree.

"it's okay love, I'll be back soon don't worry"

" no you won't! We can't get the right flowers here so you need to drive to Atlanta to night sorry" me Emmett and Bella just starred at Alice. "MOVE IT people!" she screamed.

I kissed Bella goodbye and left the house quick! Poor Bella she has a day of Make-up, dresses and Alice! All the things she doesn't want right now and she gets them all in one day!

We decided to take my Vanquish to Atlanta it had the darkest tinted windows and the faster we went the faster I got back to my Bella!

Those thoughts of getting back early were gone now because there was a massive road block on the highway and no way around it. Me and Emmett both let out a groan.

**Do you like it? R&R i'll put up the next chapter soon =)**


	2. Hen Party

**Thank you for reviewing! can people please give me songs that could inspirer me so far I have Mayday Parade We the Kings Panic at the disco and switch foot! I need more!! =) (I don't own these characters!) =(**

BPOV

"Okay Bella let the pampering begin" Alice said walking towards me with one of her 39 makeup bags in her hand, I swear I would have much rather it be James in the ballet studio. I moaned.

"Oh c'mon Bella it won't be that bad, we will start with a manni/peddi then your hair, then me and rose will take you shopping to get clothes for your hen party! You won't even miss Edward!" I bet she didn't even know how wrong she was. The manicure wasn't so bad but the pedicure tickled my feet and Alice had to get Esme and rose to hold me down while jasper tried to calm me.

Next in Alice's torture chamber she tried to die my hair this time Jasper could not calm me! For one my dad would ring my neck and second I like my hair color! I screamed at her! Esme had to confiscate the dye to get me to shut up!

YES! I thought I had got my own way around Alice it has to be the biggest achievement of my life! I smirked at her but then she smirked back, why? I had won hadn't I? What could she possible do to me now?

"time for shopping Bella!" she laughed. Oh no! I should have known I will never win with Alice around. No one will.

" Why do I need to go shopping, I have clothes?"

"no you don't I went through your wardrobe and burnt all your clothes that needed burning! You have one outfit left!" she smiled so sweetly at me. It made me want to punch her, I would have but it would hurt my hand. So instead I just screamed at her

" ALICE HOW COULD YOU?? YOU ARE THE WORST WEDDING PLANNER EVER. AND I DON'T WANT A HEN PARTY . IF YOU CARRY ON YOU WILL NOT PLAN THE WEDDING!" she didn't even flinch but her eyes were all blurry, she was having a vision.

About a minute passed then the crazy vampire screamed "we're going to...! acctually i'm not going to tell you!"

"Alice, were you not listening to me, number 1 you are fired and 2 I'M NOT HAVING A HEN PARTY" did she never listen.

"Oh Bella you know that you would never fire me if you wanted your live to be peaceful. And you put me in charge so I say we are having a hen party! Because I just saw it" then she poked her tongue out at me. Ugh there wasn't any point in arguing without anyone on my side, stupid physic vampire freak.

Next thing I know is that I'm being shoved in her Porsche. "Alice, can I call Edward"

"no Bella you can't because if he thinks you are having a bad time he will never leave me with you again!" I was going to argue but then the crazy Vampire pixie turned up the stereo full blast it hurt my ears! Great now I was going to be deaf to, at least then I don't have to listen to Alice anymore.

I want Edward!

EPOV

"Em we have been at this road block for 5 hours is there no way around."

"does it look like there is?" I huffed. Today was so boring, then I got a text;

_'dear Edward_

_I miss you so much!_

_I love you, don't text back Alice will kill me!_

_Love Bella xox_'

I so badly wanted to text back, then I had an idea "hey Em, I'm going to run to Atlanta then meet you back here see you in about an hour"

Before he could argue I got out the car and walked in to the trees on the side of the road, then I ran. Ha I could get back to my Bella tonight . I wonder what she is doing right now!

APOV

did Bella have to be so difficult?

"Bella just try it on please it won't hurt. We have been running around Victoria's secret for half and hour."

"Alice, nothing you can do will make me try that on!" I don't see what all the fuss was about I had a small blue bikini and it looked really nice.

Then out of the blue Bella yelled "SERCURITY!"

"What the hell Bella?" she smirked at me, she actually thought she had won. Ha NEVER!

"What can we do for you ma'am?"

Before Bella could speak I cut in "Nothing everything is fine,but we saw someone in that shop stealing!"

"thanks we'll check it out" finally they went off.

"OK Bella lets pay" she glared at me! I win again

**Hi I need help where should she go for her hen party and what could happen please PM me!**

**Sorry I'll update soon but I only have wireless Internet connection at my dad's so you'll have to wait till the weekend I still have to convince my mum!! And push this button down here, it's magic!! =)**


	3. Emmett is sooo stupid!

**The rest of this story was co-written with my bestest buddy Zoboomichelle(zo-boo-mee-shell) (Zoe) who rules the world aka xoxEdwardCullenxox!! Sorry about the random caps in the middle of sentences, I can't help it it's just something I do. Lol**

**You will not expect this promise!! =D **

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

**APOV**

As we got back to the house I told Bella to go and put all her gorgeous new clothes in Eddie's room! I swear if she keeps giving me evils then her face would be stuck like that. I went back to my 'office' to check my messages, I had 24. 6 from Edward telling me that if I kept torturing Bella then he would never leave her alone again. Hmmm... I'll need to think of how to get rid of him for the hen party. He would go mad if he found out! I will have to talk to Emmett. The rest were all from different companies for the wedding, my favorite was from my Jazzy he was in Portland, hunting with Charlise.

Bella was still upstairs so I quickly phoned Emmett. It rang once.

"Wassup psychic freak,"

"Shut-up Emmett, listen I need your help block your thoughts from Eddie."

"Done!" he said I don't even want to know what he was thinking.

"Okay, how easy would it be for you to get rd of Edward for a week so me,Rose, and Bella can go to Vegas for Bella's Hen Party, and DON'T tell him! Or you will suffer!"

"hey! why do you get to go and not us!"

I was suddenly having a vision. "Don't worry you will I promise just get rid of him for next week."

Then before he could ask I hung up!

EMPOV

WTF! Alice was taking Bella and rose to Vegas alone, but we will be there! Ummm... I'm so confused. I wish Eddie could run faster I was so bored. I was sat in a lay by on the highway waiting for my brother to come back with flowers. Just then I saw a squirrel, without thinking I got out the car and chased it. I caught it quickly. I was so bored so I bit it! I don't know why but I did.

Wait if I bit a squirrel it will soon be a vamp then if I set it of on highway. I would be killed literally by the Voultri. Ummm... I'll phone Eddie he'll know what to do.

Ring. Ring.

EPOV

Finally I got into the flower shop I was going to by a nice bouquet to make Bella feel better. Just then a phone went off it was playing Barbie Girl by Aqua. I was going to laugh at this person. Then I realized, it was me!

Emmett!

Great he was phoning me too _Grrrr _

"What Emmett?"

"Edward we have a problem!" this must be serious he said _Edward_ not _Eddie _

"What did you do?"

"Well...um.."

"Spit it out. Now!!"

"i was really bored you were gone for hours. I was so bored I didn't think."

"What did you do?" I repeated. This is bad!

"i bit a squirrel" what the hell, a squirrel. Had he lost his mind Carlise would kill him! He is terrified of normal squirrels, but there is now a vampire squirrel.

"Go home now I'll meet you there!" I hung up. He is so stupid!

I picked up the flowers and ran home quick!

**Please review did you like the squirrel, it needs a name help! For me to write more I need to get 15 reviews before the next chapter! =P he he!**


	4. Bunny the Vampire Squirrel!

**HI it's me! Do you like the squirrel twist! I'm not really sure how it came to this but it did. So if you don't like it TOUGH!! =D**

Bunny the Vampire squirrel

EPOV

Oh my God, Emmett is such a retard. He bit a squirrel!! _ He bit a squirrel!!__** He bit a squirrel!!**_ I was carrying the giant box of flowers for Alice. As I got to the house I could here Rose shouting at Emmett. I put the flowers in Alice's 'office' and went to see what was going on.

"Emmett, you have to send him to the Voultri"

"No, he is my pet, you didn't make Rose send her fish"

"MY FISH ARE NOT VAMPIRIC. THE VOLTURI WILL COME AND GET HIM. THEY DO DO THAT" Rose screamed. Why couldn't I have stayed in Atlanta.

No one was prepared for Emmett too burst into fits of laughter, "WHAT NOW?" gee rose was scary when she was mad. "You said do-do".Rose had, had enough she stormed out the room.

"so Emmett Whats his name?" Without jasper and Carlisle here only Esme could calm Emmett down. "Bunny, his name is Bunny." WTF! "he is Bunny the Vampire Squirrel."

Thank god then Alice and Bella walked in.

APOV

Good job I'm a vampire, we have bought so many clothes, and Bella wasn't talking to me. As we pulled up to the house I heard.

"_so Emmett Whats his name?" _

"_Bunny, his name is Bunny. He is Bunny the Vampire Squirrel."_

What had he done no and why hadn't I seen it. As we walked in I saw Emmett with a pile of cloth in his hands and in the cloth I saw a small gray squirrel with crimson eye. HE IS AN IDIOT!!

Suddenly the squirrel was lunching towards Bella, but Em caught him at the last minute he put up a good fight. "Bunny if you hurt Bella then Edward won't be happy cause he loves her and Alice won't be happy because she won't be in charge anymore!" the squirrel looked at him and nodded, wow I could understand us now!

I suddenly had a vision again. I looked at Edward and we both doubled over laughing hysterically.

**Hi I know it's short but I need to think on how to word the vision. It will be good I promise =D!! BTW you will have to wait till next weekend to find out cause I have no internet at my mums sorry lol.**

**Review or Bunny will come and get you GRRRRRRR =P**


	5. Emmett is soo dead!

**HELLOOOOOOOOO, Um I haven got much to say 'cept that I won't be writing for a while cause I'm going to LAS VEGAS!!!!!! and go on you tube and watch; movies in minutes- twilight it's hilarious I'm sorry Alice lovers I like her too but this is funny!!**

**=D this chapter is dedicated to my little sis Levi( like the jeans) she loves twilight and said she would give me back my dvd if I did this lol! And she is not coming to Vegas yay =D**

Disclaimer-I own Bunny!! Yay me!! lol he rox!!

Emmett is sooo dead!!!! X(

APOV-

When I got home and found out that Emmett bit a squirrel I thought that my day was ruined but I know now that he just made it a hole lot better. This would be hilarious! 30 minutes till Carlisle gets home which means only 30 minutes till the fun starts! Hee hee!

Just them I heard a massive bang, that can't be good. I ran downstairs to see what was wrong as I got to my office I could see that everything was everywhere there was a massive hole in the wall and all my cork boards were on the floor. In the middle of the room was Emmett's squirrel!

"EMMETT" I screamed so loud that if I was human I would have hurt my throat. He appeared at the door, I glared at him so hard that if looks could kill then he would have died 100 times. "what has your _rat_ done!?"

He looked so scared that if I wasn't so angry I would feel sorry for him. He didn't answer for a minute, but then he said slowly "if you think this is bad you should see the kitchen!" huh what was wrong with the kitchen. I ran to find out.

OMG Esme was going to burn him then bring him back to rebuild the kitchen, or should I say the ruble with the 5 foot hole in the wall. "crap, Emmett you are _so_ dead!"

In about a second Edward was behind me, "Whoa, when I heard Alice I didn't think it could be that bad but I thought I should check to make sure that she doesn't kill you. Rose would be mad." He had been hunting so he must have been close to hear me, or maybe I was just really loud. I decided that the best way to stop myself from getting mad was to go shopping, and to plan Bella's hen party where Edward can't hear!

EMPOV-

Yes!! I have Cracked it I know now what Bunny eats, he is the best pet ever (and rose thinks her _fish_ are cool, wait till she gets to know Bunny). I wonder what Carlisle and Jazzy will say I bet Jasper will like him, maybe! Then I heard it "EMMETT" Oh shit she noticed.

As I looked around the door of Alice's office there she was if I had ever been scared of a look from Alice it was nothing compared to this, I gulped silently. "What has your _rat _done?!" she screamed so loud it hurt my ears. How dare she called Bunny a rat he was clearly a Squirrel, but I won't argue with Alice now, that is something that will only be done with someone with a death wish.

What should I say. UMMMM... I know "If you think this is bad you should see the kitchen!" what the hell was that Emmett now she will just tell Esme. God I'm so stupid sometimes, but I swear I'm one of those Geniuses underneath!

All of a sudden Alice was off running towards the kitchen. I thought she would shot more but she said surprisingly calmly "crap, Emmett you are _so_ dead" I heard Edward come in then was he would save me! "Whoa, when I heard Alice I didn't think it could be that bad but I thought I should check to make sure that she doesn't kill you. Rose would be mad." I though that was quite sweet but then I realized that no one liked Rose mad so that was probably the only reason. Alice stormed off then, she was very scary for such a small person. "Guess what Edward?"

"What?"

"Bella is in no danger from bunny, see I worked it out. We, well we're meant to, eat humans cause we were human before we were changed so from using that evidence I can conclude that Bunny's diet will consist of Squirrels!" he look shocked, like I said an under-estimated genius!l

Short EPOV

OMG!! What did he just say!!!!!!?????

EmPOV

"I also worked out that he is not venomous, just don't ask how please. Come on Eddie help me tidy up before Esme gets home she is all ready going to kill me."

"no thanks have to pick up Bella then we have to go get Carlisle and Jazzy from the airport. Ugh will no one help me. I decided it will be easier to just lie and blame Alice and Edward that will teach them for not helping me.

I'm so bored

***** 1 hour later

I have just had the best idea ever!!

**Sorry for the bad cliffie sorta thing!! Please still like me!! **

**Hey I'm having a competition of "who has the fattest cat?!" Put the weight of your cat in a review but I may win cos my cat weights 2.8 stones!! I think he goes round our block and gets food of the neighbors honest we feed him the right amount and the other one eats more and is not fat!**

**Please review! Press that Button or Bunny will eat you!!! **

**He will trust me!! **


	6. Hide and Seek

**READ THE STUFF IN BOLD IT IS IMPORTANT!!!**

**this is my fave chapter so far. Sorry about the time that Carlisle is meant to come home in the last chapter I got a bit confused forget that and here in this chapter are the right times!!! This chapter's for Fiona and Kirsty!! Love you guys!! Also I'm typing with false nails so there may be more mistakes than usual!!**

**Disclaimer- I own Bunny!!**

**hide and seek**

BPOV

God everything has been so crazy lately, with Alice and then Emmett and Bunny. God I actually can't wait till the hen party! I don't even no where we are going! At least with it coming up I may keep my sanity!!

_CRASH!!_

What the hell was that!!

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. Oh my god. There was a massive hole in my wall with Emmett standing in the middle with a geeky grin on his face.

"what the hell Emmett we have a door dumb ass!!" Charlie would kill me. Then find some way to blame Edward!

"no time bells I'll explain later!" ugh he was so annoying!!

we ran like lightning through the forest. faster than Edward would run would run with me. When he stopped at a big tree.

"Perfect!" was all he said.

"What the he—AHHHHHHHH!" he through me over his shoulder and started to climb. "Emmettttt. Put me down!! I hate heights!!!"

"sorry Bella, but it has to be done!"

"Wait, What?"

"I was bored! And hide and seek is fun" that was all he had to say when Emmett is bored and gets an idea no force on earth could stop him. I decided it was better to change the subject rather then argue.

"hide and seek doesn't work if you know where I am! and Emmett, wheres bunny? " they had been inseparable sine Bunny was changed this was the first time I had seen them separated.

He didn't answer till we reached the top of the tree. Then he sat me down. "well Bunny is with Alice today he fells naked now, so Alice and Rosie took him shopping for stuff. But it's not me who is playing hide and seek it's you and Edward, you are hiding and i'll time how long it takes him to ffind you!" how the hell did Emmett know what Bunny felt Jasper wasn't back till today Edward and me are, or were, going to pick them up. "Emmett two tings first how did you know how bunny felt and two what the fuck am I doing in a tree!"

"language Bella what will Edward say!!" he mocked "well you see Bunny thinks like a human now so little Eddie can read his mind, and you are in a tree for no reason except that it seemed like a good idea at the time, and Edward doesn't know your here cause I blocked him" ugh when he grinned like that I wanted t punch him, I would have but it would only hurt me. Before I could think of anything to say to my delusional almost-brother-in-law he spoke again.

"Now Bella on this paper write-

_Edward, _

_please help I have been kidnapped by an army of vampire chickens and they want me to tap dance for them, and I can't because I have no tap shoe and I can't find a big enough sink. Please save me!!_

_love Bella xox_

_P.S Make sure you bring the shoes and h sink!!" _ was he crazy!!

"no way!"

"well if you won't then good luck getting down! Edward may never find you." oh he was so mean!

"fine" I wrote out his stupid message and gave him back the paper the whole time I scowled at him

"Emmett why do this? What happiness will it bring you?"

"None what so ever. That is why it's so great!" even though I was angry I couldn't help but love Emmett, he was like a teddy bear, but really hard and cold and annoying, you get it.

"Bye Bells" wait what?

"where are you going?"

"to hid this note so Edward will find it. Then hid me so I can watch! DUH" he was gone then before I could say anything else.

"great I am alone in a tree, well at least I get my break from Alice" and now I'm talking out loud to my self!

I know I'll sing!

I started to sing **American Idiot **by** Greenday!**

short APOV

What the hell, I just saw Emmett and Bella in a tree then right after I saw a very worried Edward. oh well, only 3 hours till Edward picks up my Jazzy. Yay. And then I get to watch the Carlisle thing live and not just a vision. Hee hee this will be good.

EMPOV

Where should I put the note? I know the table. No thats to obvious! Wait the note smells like me!! =(

I know. I ran upstairs, to Alice's and Jasper's room into Alice's Wardrobe to borrow jasper's gloves, then I ran to her Bathroom, and picked up he weird perfume bottle thing that she never uses and sprayed the paper.

Edward will be back any second to pick up his car, then to go get Bella to go get Carlisle and Jazz, because they are both too lazy to run.

I decided to put the note on the kitchen worktop he'll see it there.

**** 10 mins

EPOV

I'm glad I went back to hunting after Alice and Emmett's row, I'm Also glad Alice took bunny shopping. I walked through the kitchen took get the keys for my keys of their hook, when I saw a note in Bella's writing

note. It had my name on the front so I opened it;

_Edward, _it said.

_please help I have been kidnapped by an army of vampire chickens and they want me to tap dance for them, and I can't because I have no tap shoe and I can't find a big enough sink. Please save me!!_

_love Bella xox_

_P.S Make sure you bring the shoes and the sink!!_

EMMETT!!!

"Emmett!!!!" where the hell was he. I could smell him everywhere, "Emmett come out now or you will suffer worse later."

He slowly climbed out of one of the empty cupboards. "yes" he whimpered

"where's Bella?" he cheered up then,

"Well Eddie by the look of that note she is trying to tapped dances for vampire chickens" ugh he is so annoying.

"Emmett tell me where she is or I will phone Carlisle and tell him about your new pet" he was arguing internally with himself, when I heard Esme pull up in her car. As she got to Alice's office she gasped. "Emmett" she said sweetly "why is the living- I mean Alice's office destroyed?" she is always so calm.

"Edward did it!" then he ran off, ahhhhhhh.

"no I didn't Esme bunny did but don't punish him he is shopping with Alice and rose today, so he has been punished enough. Now I have to go find Bella."

I decided to start at her house first. When I got there I could smell Emmett. I could also see the massive hole in the kitchen wall, did he just not know how to use a door!! then I heard him, he was following me in his thoughts I heard; _ ha he will never think to look in the tree, oh crap he can hear me can't he? _

"yes Emmett I can!" I ran to the tree that I saw in his head. When I got there I looked up but I couldn't see Bella, I walked around the tree and there she was but lower than in Emmett's memory

"Edward" I loved it when she said my name, "you found me!"

"Bella are you aright?"

"yes but I fell a bit and I think I have broken my arm it really hurts!" as I got up to her I could see that she had been crying. I scooped her up and ran home.

BPOV

thank god Edward found me, I can't believe I nearly fell out the tree. My arm hurts so much. As we got to the door of the house I could here Alice and Emmett screaming at each other, as we got into the room I could see why. Bunny was sitting in his usual position on Emmett's shoulder in a Ballerina outfit (AN-weren't expecting that now were you) it was bright pink and it even had the tutu bit.

" He likes it!" Edward said. I'm not sure who he was talking to but we both went and sat casually on the sofa (Esme had changed one of the spare rooms into a temporary living room.)

"Edward when did we have to pick Carlisle and Jasper up?" I asked it seemed like hours ago we had to go in 2 hours.

"About half an hour ago" he replied he seemed a bit worried.

EPOV

Then as if on cue Jasper walked through the door. Followed by a worried looking Carlisle. I tried to hint to Alice about the vision but her and Jazz were already making out in the corner of the room.

"what's that smell?" Carlisle asked warily as if he didn't know.

"well it's a vampire squirrel!!" Emmett announced.

Carlisle screamed!

**Bad cliffie I know and don't care! I love anyone who has read this far!**

**A little random comp-**

**Whoever answers this question first and correctly will win!!**

**In this story what chapter does Bella find out about Bunny...?x =0 o.0 **

**can you guess **

**oops forgot the price if you leave your first name you will be in this story as.... something!! maybe a vamp!!**


	7. Chaos

**Okay AliceC1 has won my competition but you didn't leave your name!! Everyone better luck next time!! I promise you will find out what the mystery vision was this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own Bunny!!! =) Zoe stop complaining you don't have a chapter for you all the ones without anyones name on our yours =) cos you gave me ideas!!**

_last chapter-EPOV_

_Then as if on cue Jasper walked through the door. Followed by a worried looking Carlisle. I tried to hint to Alice about the vision but her and Jazz were already making out in the corner of the room. _

"_what's that smell?" Carlisle asked warily as if he didn't know._

"_well it's a vampire squirrel!!" Emmett announced._

_Carlisle screamed!_

_**chaos**_

BPOV

oh my god, this is crazy Carlisle is in the corner screaming, so loud it hurts my ears. But on the bright side I broke jasper and Alice apart. Bunny is going mad, apparently (Emmett did an experiment,) bunny her twice as loud as human Vampires!! Who knew Emmett was so clever!!

then as if things couldn't get any worse the phone rang! But I didn't pick it up one, it's not my house and two who could hear with Carlisle screaming "AHHHH A SQUIRREL, A SQUIRREL" then Emmett shouting back "NO A _VAMPIRE_ SQUIRREL!! GET IT RIGHT" then Carlisle screaming "AHHHH A SQUIRREL, A SQUIRREL" over and over again in the background.

What the hell am I marring into!

RPOV

okay this family need a councillor or something, not that we could go, imagine it.

Councillor- what do you thing could be the problem?

Carlisle- well you see we are vampires and things can get a little crazy you know, we have Bella, she's human, and Edwards wedding and then there's the were wolfs that live next door!

I had to laugh at myself. Then I heard the door go. Jasper and Carlisle must finally be home since Emmett kidnapped Bella today. I wonder what he did to her so me and Alice could plan the hen party in Vegas, we are staying at the encore, only the best, in the penthouse suite and we have got VIP everything there in no way on earth I will do anything LIP (less important person).

Then out of nowhere I heard Carlisle scream. Wtf?? I ran downstairs vamp. Speed. What's going on now Emmett and Carlisle were screaming at each other, poor Bella if I didn't hate her I may feel sorry for her. Just wait for what I planned for Vegas. MWHAHAHAHA. Right, right back to the hell hole. Okay well the phone is ringing and the boys are still screaming Edward and Alice and Esme are having a calm conversation about Alice's vision and Bella looks worried.

"so what you talking bout?" I asked

" well if you watch you will see Alice's vision"

Then they say one after the other

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

alright thats hilarious Carlisle is standing on a chair hopping around and screaming, Bunny after being with me and Alice all day can scents his fear and decides to jump on Carlisle's head he has now fallen off the chair and is spinning around on the floor with a squirrel biting him. God thats funny we are all watching and laughing now. Until jasper gets bored and hypes us up more Emmett goes over to his ihome and puts Greenday's "know your enemy on full blast. Then the phone rings again Emmett picks it up.

EMPOV

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted

"um... hello this is Dr. green from the hospital. Is Carlisle there."

"he is but he is chasing pet squirrel with a broom at the moment and can't speak, oh no now he is running from him. Oh now he is chasing-"

"i get it can you...ER get him to call me back!"

"okie dokie, oh and beware of vampire chicken there are on the lose!" he then hung up on me.

As I put the phone down it rand again. It was Charlie. "Bella your dad's on the phone"

BPOV

"hello?"

"BELLA I COMEHOME FROM WORK AND THERES A HOLE IN THE WALL WHAT DID YOU DO?" wow he's angry.

"well Emmett er..reversed his jeep into the wall and it made a hole in the wall."

" I BET THIS WAS EDWARDS FALUT, HE WILL FIX IT PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!! _NOW!!_"

I didn't hesitate I lobbed the phone at Edward which of course he caught he had it to his ear in a second. I went to the window with the rest of the family, Carlisle was still running round the garden screaming. Then there was a knock on the door I went to answer it.

"Hey Bella" Jacob what was he doing here

"Jake aren't you meant to be sulking somewhere in south Canada?"

"it was chilly so I came back any ways how are you and when are we going?"

"Going where your hen party picnic of course it's a werewolf tradition, first we eat, then we do make up and then we go shopping, come on it will be totally awesome!!" oh god Wtf?? quick thing fast

"sorry Jake I can't I …. have to go buy some vampire fish for Emmett!" what the hell was that I blame spending the day with Emmett.

"ahhhhhhh the stupid vamps," suddenly there were 12 werewolf in front of me!!

This is _chaos_!!


	8. Rose's Plan

**Sry I havent posted in like a month I was rilly busy!! =( plz forgive me and to show that you have REVIEW ='( even if you hate it plz just review!! And Sarah (not AliceC1) you need to sign on before you leave me a review or I can't get ur pen name!! and Zoe if Ur reading this still please please review!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**sry it took me so long to write this chapter I was ill and wasn't allowed my laptop, and it's now summer so....!**_

_**Last chapter-**"sorry Jake I can't I …. have to go buy some vampire fish for Emmett!" what the hell was that I blame spending the day with Emmett._

"_ahhhhhhh the stupid vamps," suddenly there were 12 werewolf in front of me!!_

_This is chaos!!_

_**Rose's plan**_

_BPOV_

Oops!!

"UM.... Edward!!!!" I screamed. He appeared before I could finish screaming, which for once bothered me. I needed the screaming time to get what has happening in my head. He was speaking to me but I didn't listen. I just walked away and said "please deal with them!!"

"Alice can we talk where no one can hear us." I asked my soon-to-be-sister

"sure" Bella she replied just then Edward walked back in, "Bella why are you thinking about bunny have his own TV show? And Alice why are you thinking about giant vampire Bunnies kidnapping and eating Jasper? "

APOV

oh shit what should I say, "because it's part of the TV show, then bunny would sweep in and save him just in the nick of time." Whoa I think I should lay off the superhero films for a while, "Right I'm taking Bella to get some new clothes, come on Rose."

RPOV

hehehe time to put my amazing plan into action, first we get Bella slutty clothes for Bella, then we take her to planet Hollywood in Vegas, the busiest hotel in the city of sin. Then we get Bella really drunk she will phone Lil old Eddie, he will be so angry, heehee then he'll come to Vegas with my Emmey-bear, monkey man seems to ugly, and jazzie. Hee hee then the fun will begin. But I cant tell Alice, lets just hope, Bella will go to Vegas and Edward wont find out before.

**I know I didnt post for ages and it's short but ill post a really long one soon xoxox**

**REVIEW or Bunny will eat you (and I know like 100 of you are reading this now, just write suming like , I liked it, or I hate it. It's not hard xoxox**


	9. Authers note

**Authers notes,**

**

* * *

**

**since like no on really likes to review i have a plan to gt more everytime you review you will get a hug from Bunny(ill send you a pm with a hug in it), when you get 10 hugs you get a prize, which could be anything from the list below**

**- your name in the story**

**- chosing between to story lines**

**- chosing names for characters**

**- reading the next chapter before anyone else**

**-AND when i have finished this story, whoever has the most hugz will get to share Bunny with me and use him in your storys.**

**Freakshow you have had the first ever bunny hug yay you!!**

**2.**

**Im now a betareading i dont quite no how it works but hey hoe lol ill do whatever there s'pose to do but could sum1 pm wt im meant to do**

**

* * *

**

3.

**Ok i cba to write out bunnythevampiresquirrel all the time so when i type im going to shorten it to btvs **

**

* * *

**

ps. I'll post on my page each week of people that got Bunny hugs and how many they have got!!

**xoxoxoxoxox I love u all**

* * *


	10. We're going to Vegas!

**We're going to Vegas!!**

BPOV

We were in Alice's porche driving to Zizi's the Italian, where me and Edward had our first date, to get me food and I'm going to tell Alice I want to go to Vegas.

APOV

I am so goooood, Bella totally didn't see me have the vision about going to Vegas. I've already booked it for planet Hollywood, got us VIP tickets to everywhere and Got us each credit cards with $50,000 on them. I also know "emmy-bear, Jazzie-pooh and Eddie-pooh, ha ha I nicknamed them all. But I don't know how and it's annoying, but Rose is being nice so she must have something to do with it, wonder what, these vision suck when I don't know why things happen. Thank god we're at the restaurant now we can discuss Vegas YAY!!

BPOV

good we're at the restaurant. I'm so hungry although I never say that in front of Edward he gets so worried, this stuff Carlisle gave me for my arm has made me feel funny it's almost totally better though, it's this stuff that he give to Vampires that smell him at the hospital and have been in fight and have things ripped of it helps them heal but its safe for humans to.

Okay here goes, I've ordered and we have drinks, I have coke, Alice has a Malibu and coke and rose has a Malibu and pineapple, when I asked about there drinks they said that alcohol is the only human food that tastes nice, which I thought would be good for Vegas.

"Alice" I said shyly "I wanna go to Vegas!" she slowly finished her mouthful of drink " I know, it's book for Saturday, and we get back 3 days before the wedding, all you have to do is come shopping with us so we can get you some clothes that we will walk around with you in."

OMG she's unbelievable can she not let me decide anything, there my clothes, I should be angry 'bout Vegas but it's Alice so I'm not surprised.

"come on Bella shopping time!"

"but I've not eaten yet" as on cue my food appeared.

" fine, but hurry up" rose, who had been very quiet till now moaned.

I ate slowly, just to piss Rose and Alice off then we got back in the porshe and were on our way to the mall, then I thought "Alice what about Edward?" I saw Rose smile through the mirror "Bella, it's a _hen party_ he can't come!"

" I know that but what have you told him"

"oh well, um, I'm sort of sneaking you out while he's hunting with Emmett, and Emmett not telling him where we are so he won't know"

Wow, she's gonna be in trouble when we get back, oh well I'll just say I was dragged out by force.

Where at the mall now, our first stop is Victoria's Secret, great, Alice is just picking up everything she sees, she has picked up a Black bra and panties set that I would never wear and some other that I don't wanna talk about. Now I'm in the changing rooms while Alice and Rose decide that it does look alright although who's gonna see it it's undies?

Right?!


	11. Geting rid of Edward

Yes, I know I said I post something up soon and didn't I lied. I have had no internet connection, and loads of coursework.

**Getting rid of Edward**

EmPOV

"Emmett I gave you one job, and you cant even do that how are we ever going to take over the world if you don't learn to do as I say." Alice hissed at me over the phone.

" well it's hard and if _WE _ are taking over the world don't you thing we should work together?" she hung up on me then stupid pixie vampire thing, mean really what the hell is she. I've been tring to work it out for years but every time I try Edward hears then tells jasper who plays with my emotions and makes rose mad at me which isn't pretty!!

Okay, back to business how can I get rid of Edward, huh I wonder where bunny when I better go look for him Esme will be mad if he is picking her flowers again, I think I'll look in the garden first he likes it there, as I walked(vampire speed) out of the house I saw him straight away he was in his home that Alice made him, because Carlise won't let him in the house. It's very cool but PINK and worst off he likes it. I think he likes Alice more then me, well I suppose we both spend time with him but she didn't bit him. To be honest if someone bit me I wouldn't like them very much. Right so I know where bunny is, what am I supposed to be doing??? oh yeah making a plan to get rid of Edward.

I ran back into the house to get my making a plan file-a-fax it's so cool it has a unicorn on. I opened it to the first page it has mine and Alice's plan to take over the world we made one each, mine is to make 1 million vampire squirrels then make them rob a candy shop, then we could sell the candy back to the humans at the price of me being king of the world.

Alice's is to right a song and brainwash everyone into worshiping her, personally I prefer mine (_**a/n please vote for which one you like best in the review that you are going to leave me -hint hint-). **_

I flipped over the page to the next one, ohhhhh Alice has been passing this around again and people haven written notes

Edward wrote: why, Emmett just why??

Jasper: Wtf, dude you need HELP!

Rose: We need to talk

Bella: Emmett if I knew yu were crazy I don't thing I would have joined the family

Esme & Carlisle: Son we thing you should go see some one.

Alice: =] Unlucky

Great, now my whole family thinks I need to go to a nut house!! It was supposed to be a secrect!!

I finally got to a clean page, then I realized I didn't have a pen. I walked- human speed. To my room and got my pink fluffy pen, that rose seems to thing is hers- hmmph. Then I ran back downstairs, I set up my awesome pink unicorn folder and my pink fluffy pen.

Then my phone rang- it was Alice. "emmett where are you?"

"what?"

"your supposed to be picking us up, my Porsche is I for a service. Remember."

"oh. Yeah"

"did you get a plan up together of how to get rid of Edward?"

"yes, I did. And it's top secrect no one can know."

I put the phone down then before she could ask anymore questions. Great top secrect, no one can know, not even me!


End file.
